Blue
Blue is the 11th track to Tezuka's album With. *Credits to http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.com.au Lyrics Kanji= 遠い記憶の　闇を目にして　いき場失くした 苦おしい程の　魂の猛りを　胸に抱き 求めても見えない　現在に立ち止まっては 自分の手にしたい　信じられる力を 限界などない　そう誰も 深い海の底まで　届く光が 希望の扉　開く鍵になる筈 共に夢を目指した　仲間の目には 「必ず」と言える「誇り」「力」溢れる いつも　心のブルーが... 流れる雲の　早さに脅え　瞳そらした 心を揺さぶる　見えない何かに　震えてる 自分の中にある　ひとしずくの輝き この手に掴むため　勇気を振り絞って 強く　激しく　叫んでいる 見上げた空はいつか　光に満ちて 進むべき道　示してくれるだろう 透き通る風がそう　俺を貫き 限界知らず出せる可能性感じる いつも　心にブルーを... 見上げた空はいつか　光に満ちて 進むべき道　示してくれるだろう 透き通る風がそう　俺を貫き 限界知らず出せる可能性感じる いつも　心にブルーを... 遥か　どこまでも青く... |-| Romaji= tooi kioku no yami wo me ni shite ikiba nakushita kuruoshii hodo no kokoro takeri wo mune ni daki motomete mo mienai ima ni tachidomatte wa jibun no te ni shitai shinjirareru chikara wo genkai nado nai sou dare mo fukai umi no soko made todoku hikari ga kibou no tobira hiraku kagi ni naru hazu tomo ni yume wo mezashita nakama no me ni wa "kanarazu" to ieru "hokori" "chikara" afureru itsumo kokoro no BLUE ga... nagareru kumo no hayasa ni obie hitomi sora shita kokoro wo yusaburu mienai nani ka ni furueteru jibun no naka ni aru hitoshizuku no kagayaki kono te ni tsukamu tame yuuki wo furishibotte tsuyoku hageshiku sakendeiru miageta sora wa itsuka hikari ni michite susumu beki michi shimeshite kureru darou suki tooru kaze ga sou ore wo tsuranuki genkai shirazu daseru chikara kanjiru itsumo kokoro ni BLUE wo... miageta sora wa itsuka hikari ni michite susumu beki michi shimeshite kureru darou suki tooru kaze ga sou ore wo tsuranuki genkai shirazu daseru chikara kanjiru itsumo kokoro ni BLUE wo... haruka dokomademo aoku... |-| English= The darkness caused by distant memories makes us lose the way The pain comes from the raging soul our chest holds We can't find what we seek, now is the time to stop I'll take it into my own hands and believe in this power There is no such thing as a limit for anybody Until the light reaches the bottom of the deep ocean We can hope that this key can open the door We aim for the dreams which we and our friends share "Without fail" we can say our "Pride" and "Power" will overflow As always, my heart is blue... The clouds quickly fly past in a panic, avert your eyes My heart trembles, it shakes at something that can't be seen Inside of me is a single drop of radiance So this hand can catch it, I will muster up courage And give a strong intense shout One day you will look up at a sky full of light It will show us the way to advance When there is a break in the wind, I will pass through Without any limits, we can experience our full potential As always, my heart is blue... One day you will look up at a sky full of light It will show us the way to advance When there is a break in the wind, I will pass through Without any limits, we can experience our full potential As always, my heart is blue... Far away, wherever it is, it's blue... Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics